Punto de encuentro
by Locurita
Summary: ... contempló el iris de sus ojos y sintió vergüenza de cada pensamiento impuro que nació en una fracción de segundos en su mente perturbada por la imagen semidesnuda de su ex esposa; la madre de sus hijos.


**Título: "Punto de encuentro"**

**Pareja: Ron y Hermione.**

_**Una pequeña historia de amor compuesta por trece partes, entre comedia, romance y algo de drama en un principio.

* * *

**_

**Prefacio**

_Como si fuera el más glorioso instante, la vio allí de pie frente a él, con la camisa entreabierta, sus pequeños senos asomando tímidamente, ajustados al sujetador y sus minúsculas bragas mostrando el largo esbelto de sus piernas. Experimentó un deseo único que en cuerpo y alma lo convertía en un caníbal nato. Creyó morir ahogado por un nudo atravesado en la garganta, asfixiado, sin aire y con la certeza de que podría estar agonizando aunque aún no exhalara el último suspiro. Entonces contempló el iris de sus ojos y sintió vergüenza de cada pensamiento impuro que nació en una fracción de segundos en su mente perturbada por la imagen semidesnuda de su ex esposa; la madre de sus hijos._

**1**

Los copos de nieve caían sin piedad. La Navidad estaba llegando y se hacía inevitable la visita a la familia. Debían pasar las Navidades juntos, con sus hijos. No podían permitir que sus problemas afectaran a los niños, ya bastante tenían con Rose, que bien rebelde salía con un Malfoy y que Hugo estaba deprimido porque sus padres no se querían más.

—Vaya mentira… —suspiró Ron observando por la ventana mientras se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Me hablabas? —preguntó Hugo mientras terminaba sus deberes sentado en el sillón. Siempre algo de Hogwarts le quedaba, no como a Rose que tenía todo al día. Además estaba tan desanimado que ni siquiera le pediría ayuda a su prima Lily. Ambos cursaban quinto año.

—No, hijo. ¿Te preparaste el bolso? Recuerda que iremos a la Madriguera para pasar unos días todos juntos —le informó su padre.

—Lo sé, papá. ¿Por qué primero no pasamos por mamá y Rose? Será incómodo que lleguemos por separado…

—Debes acostumbrarte, muchacho. Mamá y papá no están juntos hace casi siete meses… —comentó Ron volviendo a desviar su mirada. Le desagradaba el tema tanto como a todos los Weasley. Supuestamente, él había estado viéndose con alguien, pero aquello era un error, sólo trabajaba el doble en un caso en cubierto como Auror. En aquel tiempo así estaban las cosas, pero Hermione desconfiaba de él, hasta que encontró la prueba del delito. Él la había engañado, aunque sólo podía creerlo ella y Ginny, que para lamento de Ron, también estaba de su lado. La desconfianza se fue generando los días previos al supuesto engaño; dejaron de besarse en los saludos, dejaron de tocarse, Ron comenzó a dormir en el cuarto de Hugo y luego dejaron de hablarse. Sus hijos en el colegio Hogwarts estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba, no tenían idea de la fría relación de sus padres y menos entendían el por qué luego, al llegar para las vacaciones de verano, ambos habían decidido separarse. Supieron luego que el divorcio era una consecuencia, ya que su padre había estado con otra mujer. Ron sólo recordaba haber preparado una cena con velas para rearmar su relación con Hermione cuando abordó en la casa otra mujer que no era la suya. No supo cómo, pero entonces ella había terminado acostándose con él allí mismo, en el sillón de su casa y Hermione así lo había encontrado… Una historia inconclusa aún.

—No dejaremos que sean siete meses… —murmuró Hugo para sí, pensando en lo que había hablado con su hermana. Insistían en pasar Navidad juntos por la razón lógica de encontrarse en familia como siempre, pero había un motivo oculto, querían reencontrar a sus padres.

No un reencuentro como cada vez que se venían para intercambiarlos (la custodia era dividida para ambos padres. A veces Hermione se quedaba con ambos unas semanas, luego Ron, y como en el caso actual, ella estaba con Rose y él al cuidado de Hugo), los encuentros fugaces no servían, no había tiempo para una conversación, ni para un café, nada. Eso buscaban ahora con las nuevas fiestas y esperanzas. Porque un 13 de Junio sus padres decidieron separarse, pero tenían en claro que no querían que llegasen al 13 de Enero aún estando separados. Igualmente no dependía de los niños porque para entonces, ya estarían de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Luego del episodio de infidelidad supuesta, Hermione vivió con sus padres un tiempo hasta conseguirse una casa y Ron se quedó allí. Con palabras exactas ella dijo que «¡no volvería a pisar esta casa aunque tuviera que elegir entre ella y el mismísimo infierno!», y había dado un portazo impropio de ella. Ron comprendía. Él tampoco querría volver a ver esa casa y menos aquel sillón si la hubiera visto acostada en él con otro hombre. Por eso se había deshecho de él pero no de la casa en la que tan feliz había sido.

* * *

**2**

Empezando por lo propio, harían las valijas. Hermione siempre tomaba precauciones, más de las que debería, y llenaba su bolso hasta el tope «por si acaso», solía decir. Rose estaba en las mismas.

Ese día amaneció templado, Ron y Hugo pasarían por ellas para viajar a La Madriguera y quedarse allí el fin de semana, en familia. Hermione no entendía cómo había aceptado semejante cosa, pero debía admitir que quería ver a sus hijos felices junto a sus abuelos, tíos y primos. No así, negaba que le gustaría verlos con su padre también. Igualmente y aunque los Weasley fueran como su familia, se sentía nerviosa porque había dejado a Ron sabiendo que él conscientemente jamás podría haberla engañado. Pero lo había visto con sus ojos y aunque los demás no pudieran creerlo y confiaran en la palabra de Ron, nada podía cambiar aquel acontecimiento penoso que la obligó a odiar a su ex marido, sin necesidad siquiera de pedirle explicaciones.

—¡Mamá, ya estoy lista! —gritó Rose desde su cuarto mientras hacía gran esfuerzo por arrastrar su valija por el suelo. Podría usar magia pero siempre prefería no hacerlo en casa, al menos hasta terminar su último año de colegio.

—¿Puedes preparar el desayuno? Aún no termino… —indicó su madre— y no grites, tengo cuarenta y cuatro pero sorda aún no soy.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó mientras pasaba por el cuarto de su madre y la miraba desde la puerta. Hermione levantó la vista y allí la vio. Tenía el cabello rojo alborotado mientras que sus iris castaños pedían perdón de una forma inconfundible; tal cual lo harían los ojos de un Weasley. Le sonrió con añoranza al recordar las mil discusiones sin sentido con Ron, y volvió a lo suyo.

La vida era extraña, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más sentía estancarse y echar raíces sin poder comprender el por qué de las cosas, ni la suerte que había tenido. Suerte mala. Pensar en Ronald era sentir escrutadoras palabras en el corazón que rezaban "mentira" y "dolor", punzaban fuerte y la devolvían a la realidad.

Luego de un incómodo silencio durante el desayuno, Rose suspiró y miró con preocupación a su madre. Realmente la veía nerviosa. Hermione se controló para no sonrojarse, conocía la mirada de su hija.

—¿Cuánto pasará para que lo perdones? —preguntó sin más.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Mamá —dijo la joven, levantándose y acercándose—, tú lo dijiste, tienes cuarenta y cuatro años, no te hagas la que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer tu vida.

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo, ¿está bien? Tu padre y yo no volveremos, lo que hizo… —Agachó la cabeza perdiendo el hilo del habla aunque su hija pensaba interrumpirla.

—¡No hizo nada! O mejor dicho, si lo hizo no fue a conciencia —aseguró Rose con los ojos aguados. Le dolía aquella desconfianza entre sus padres, estaban desconocidos. Más bien, su madre era la desconocida, ya que su padre era el mismo de siempre, que había sido víctima de una trampa. Ella le creía, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Tenían una vida hermosa y no había motivos para que él hiciera aquello y dañara a su madre—. Ya analizaron teorías, pudieron haberlo dormido, hechizado o algo.

—No es esa la cuestión —comentó Hermione con la voz distante.

—¿Y cuál es? —interrogó impaciente. Sonó el timbre y tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación para disgusto de Rosie—. Iré yo.

La chica se levantó dejando a su madre echa un lío. Estaba nerviosa y apremiante. Con paso lento se acercó a la sala en donde debía recibir Rose a su padre y hermano. Tímida, cautelosa, caminó hacia allí observando el abrazo en el que se fundían tres cabezas pelirrojas.

* * *

**3**

Nudo en su garganta. Su cabeza se puso en blanco y continuó hasta llegar cerca. Carraspeó. Dos pares de ojos azules la miraron fijo y como por arte de magia o magnetismo, su hijo ya no tan pequeño se abrazó a ella. Ron la observó impasible mientras seguía abrazando a su pequeña.

—Sentimentales… —murmuró de forma sarcástica, refiriéndose a sus niños. Hermione lo miró aunque no directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó por educación y para llenar el silencio.

—Aquí estoy, aún vivo —aseguró Ron. Rose alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, cargaré sus cosas —indicó Ron señalando las dos valijas medianas que estaban en el pasillo. Hermione fue por ellas.

—No hace falta, podemos usar magia —inquirió blandiendo su varita y moviendo las valijas hasta la puerta.

—No es conveniente que los vecinos vean valijas voladoras, ¿no? —convino sonriendo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. En complicidad Rose y Hugo se miraron y salieron de la casa para subir al auto.

—¿Puedes dejar de actuar así? —le pidió Hermione cuando se quedaron solos.

—¿Así? —Ron frunció el ceño. Agarró las valijas y sosteniéndolas sin esfuerzo una en cada mano, se volvió hacia ella y dijo—. También me da gusto verte, Hermione.

Su nombre. Bastó escucharlo salir de su boca y ya sentía sus piernas como un flan, y en poco tiempo no las sentiría. Él dejó de mirarla y salió de la casa. Hacía tiempo que no la nombraba tan directamente. Suspiró y esperó apoyado en un costado del auto a que ella se decidiera a salir. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a descubrir que no pensaba mirarlo a los ojos. Se sintió mal, la desconfianza seguía intacta. Le abrió la puerta de copiloto y ella pasó sin agradecerle. «Actitud inmadura», pensó Ron. Chasqueó la lengua, rodeó el auto y se subió para conducir hacia su antigua vivienda. La casa de sus padres siempre era el punto central de encuentro entre las familias conformadas por Weasleys. Generalmente se reunían para cada fiesta, y aunque fue una sorpresa y disgusto para todos que Ron y Hermione se divorciaran, no podían faltar allí. Era mejor intentar llevarse bien a pesar de todo.

El trayecto estuvo silencioso de parte de los adultos, aunque Rosie y Hugo se la pasaban intentando conectarlos en alguna conversación. Hablaban de sus notas en Hogwarts, hablaban de lo poco que se parecía Scorpius Malfoy a su padre, y también insistían en el tema de que «los que se enamoran en Hogwarts acaban juntos al final». Así decían y hacían enfadar a su madre que resoplaba mientras Ron rodaba los ojos e intentaba no reír ante el obvio intento de sus hijos por hacer recapacitar a Hermione.

Unas dos horas después llegaron a La Madriguera por el particular camino de tierra. Allí, cruzando la pequeña tranquera, se veían varios miembros de la familia ya reunidos. Victoire y Teddy paseaban tomados de la mano y los chicos Potter jugaban Quidditch junto a Dominique y Louis. Lily fue quien los recibió con una enorme sonrisa dirigida a sus primos. Pero cuando vio a sus tíos bajar del auto y caminar a una distancia pronunciada el uno del otro, se incomodó bastante y su sonrisa se trasformó en una más superficial, sin sinceridad.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —dijo. Se abrazó a Hugo y luego saludó a Rose.

Ron le desacomodó el cabello cariñosamente y pasó a la casa como si nada, en cambio Hermione abrazó a su sobrina un momento. No la veía hacía un tiempo. Ron los visitaba a menudo, pero ella no podía frecuentarlos tanto, o no quería. Toda esa gran familia le recordaba lo mucho que desearía volver a tener su gira tiempo para cambiar las cosas, aunque el que necesitaría cambiar sería Ron.

* * *

**4**

Ginny sonrió con melancolía cuando Hermione entró en la casa separada de Ron. Molly hizo un gesto parecido y se acercó a saludarla. Los jóvenes se divertían en los jardines mientras repentinamente un incómodo silencio se formaba en el ambiente interior cuando el abuelo Arthur había preguntado indiscretamente cómo llevaban su vida de divorciados.

Según Hermione, parecía que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en recordarles cada aspecto doloroso de esa nueva circunstancia. Veía a Ronald no muy incómodo como ella así que asumía que no le interesaba demasiado el poco tacto de sus familiares. Se limitó a sonreír y a decir que había pasado los días trabajando demasiado y carteándose con sus hijos durante la jornada escolar.

—¿George y Percy? —preguntó notando su ausencia y la de sus familias.

—Vendgán mañana —contestó Fleur siempre espléndida con su cabello luminoso y largo—, Chaglie tampoco estagá aquí. Según Bill tiene impogtantes investigaciones que no puede dejag.

—Así es mi pequeño… —comentó Molly haciendo sonreía a varios.

—No tan pequeño, mamá —convino Ginny. La pelirroja mujer estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry y jugaba con sus gafas que se las había quitado un rato.

—Entonces —comenzó Harry dirigiéndose a Ron—, ¿cómo te fue con la cita?

Hermione alzó la cabeza atenta pero con disimulo para saber la contestación de su ex. Repentinamente una oleada de celos injustificados la carcomía por dentro al no saber de qué hablaban y quién era la supuesta mujer. Ron no pasó por alto aquella sensación de estar siendo observado. No sólo Hermione había parado la oreja. Que el menor de los hermanos varones Weasley tuviera algo con alguien más que no fuera Hermione era un riesgo para todos, nadie quería aquello.

—Bien, Dorkins fue claro, al parecer él no tenía nada que ver en el asunto —aseguró Ron, obviando informar a todos de qué trababa su conversación con su compañero. Harry y él trabajaban juntos en la unidad de Aurors.

—¿Y lo de "estoy viejo para esto"? —indagó Harry.

—¿Hablan de Ragmar Dorkins, el ex entrenador de los Cannons? —preguntó Ginny. El Quidditch siempre había sido parte de su vida, sobre todo luego de haber jugado varios años en las ligas con las Holyhead Harpies.

—Sí, el mismo.

—Me dijo que con su influencia por haber sido entrenador podría votar por el siguiente… Quiere que sea entrenador del equipo —dijo Ron, no muy seguro de aquella idea.

—¡Guau, felicidades! —exclamó Harry. Los demás dijeron cosas similares hasta que guardaron silencio cuando Harry preguntó— ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que no… —contestó fríamente y suspiró desviando la mirada. Se puso de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos salió afuera y se quedó cerca de la puerta observando a sus hijos y sobrinos.

Hermione se sorprendió tanto como los demás. Ron daría cualquier cosa por entrenar a los Chudley Cannons aún sabiendo que en aquellos dos años en que había jugado como Guardián no había sido del todo un éxito como esperaban.

—¿Qué hay contigo? —preguntó Harry acercándose a Ron que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Nada malo, supongo que Dorkins dice que soy joven para eso sólo porque él tiene casi setenta años… El problema es que yo tengo cuarenta y tres, casi cuatro. Dos hijos y una ex mujer que me odia sin una verdadera razón. No necesito más preocupaciones —aseguró Ron.

Hermione escuchó aquello ya que se había acercado también y carraspeó para anunciar su presencia. Él se dio vuelta y Harry se excusó atolondrado diciendo que jugaría un poco de Quidditch con sus chicos. La mirada de Ron no demostraba vergüenza, pero tampoco se veía neutral. Ella notaba su pesar y el esfuerzo por no demostrarlo de parte del pelirrojo.

* * *

**5**

—No creo que debas perder esa oportunidad por tener "una ex esposa que te odia"… Eres idiota, ya te lo he dicho, pero no te daré tanta importancia como para odiarte.

—Tu verdadero problema es que no sabes escuchar —comentó Ron.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Sus hijos los miraron desde lejos, acompañados por Lily, y cruzaron miradas cómplices.

—Tú lo dijiste, no debes darme importancia… Así que no te contestaré a qué me refiero, aunque intuyo que lo sabes, o lo imaginas. —Se despegó del marco de la puerta y caminó hacia Rose sin volver su vista hacia Hermione.

—Sigues siendo un cobarde —murmuró Hermione abriendo furiosa las rendijas de su nariz. Ron volteó a verla un momento, negó con la cabeza y luego siguió hasta llegar con su niña.

—Es un avance, al menos se hablaron más que un par de monosílabos —dijo Rosie cuando su padre la alcanzó. Ron le sonrió a ella y a su pequeña réplica.

—Creo lo mismo, tío —comentó Lily con cierto tono de autoridad, con el mismo estilo que su hermana.

—Yo creo que tú y Hugo van a tener que dar un paseo, porque tengo que hablar con mi princesa… —dijo abrazando por los hombros a su hija.

—Tu princesa se quedó furiosa por allá… —señaló Lily despreocupadamente, alzando una ceja—, en cambio Rosie ya tiene otro príncipe.

—Vámonos de aquí —indicó Hugo llevándose a su prima arrastrada al ver que su padre se ponía bastante rojo. La chica sabía lo que causaría, pero no era relevante, era obvio que tío Ron quería hablar con su hija sobre aquel asunto tabú: Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron se alejó con Rose lo suficiente y se sentó con ella en una banca en la que daba la sombra de un árbol. Resopló mirando al frente y bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en las palabras exactas.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser entrenador, papá? —preguntó Rose adelantándose.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, Rosie. No quiero hablar de aquello… —dijo seriamente.

—Mamá y tú se parecen mucho, siempre se tragan todo lo que verdaderamente quieren decir.

—Yo no me parezco a ella, tú seguramente sí y por eso eres tan insoportablemente curiosa —dijo Ron, sonriendo un poco—. Mi conversación quería ir a otra parte…

—Sé que te parece mal…

—No me parece mal —aseguró Ron sin dejarla terminar.

—¿No? —inquirió levemente ilusionada.

—¡Me parece pésimo! Te lo pedí desde tu primer año, que no te acercaras a él, que los Malfoy no eran buena gente y…

—¡Papá, por Merlín! Scorpius es bueno… —Ron suspiró ante aquello y la dejó seguir—. Sé que no te agrada por su padre pero él no tiene nada que ver con él. Albus es su mejor amigo también. ¡Además, mírate! Ponte en su lugar… O mejor dicho, compara su caso con el tuyo. Él es bueno y no miente, pero hay personas que no son ciegas pero no pueden ver la realidad porque se niegan, como pasa con mamá… No te cree, y tú como odias a los Malfoy tampoco crees que Scorpius sea bueno para mí.

—Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ti —comentó su padre con voz tranquila.

—Mamá odia las infidelidades y a las pocas señales sospechosas ya se sentía engañada aunque no hubieras hecho nada. Luego te vio y no confía en tu palabra, en tu amnesia… Pero ¿y qué? ¿Entonces eso es lo correcto?... Juzgar sin dar segundas oportunidades… Sabes lo que se siente, no hagas lo mismo con Scorpius —convino su inteligente hija.

—En realidad, yo no te iba a prohibir nada… Simplemente quería que supieras que no estaba de acuerdo. Pero estar o no de acuerdo puede variar en posibilidades con el tiempo. Nunca sabes cuando algo te hará cambiar de opinión —dijo Ron tratando de ser comprensible. Acarició el cabello rojo que heredó su hija de él y la miró a los ojos, reconociendo los de Hermione en ella—. Creo que tu mamá no me perdonará nunca, pero es genial.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No quieres volver con ella? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me refiero a que no tendrá nada por qué perdonarme… Voy a probarle mi inocencia, sólo tiene que recuperar la fe y aprender a escucharme.

—Gracias, papá. Gracias por hacer todo lo posible —dijo Rose, y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Porque aquello significaba que no sólo Hugo y ella estaban muriéndose por acabar con aquella tortura, sino que su padre era el más interesado en recuperar la felicidad.

* * *

**6**

Hermione fue hasta la cocina para ayudar un poco a Molly y Ginny la siguió también. Se conocían tan bien entre todos que habían logrado pensar en que la castaña había sufrido tal shock que aún no sabía cómo desenvolverse en público, y menos estando Ron tan cerca. Lo peor del caso; estarían allí todo el día, contando el sábado y domingo también.

—Ginny, ¿puedes vigilar esto? —preguntó su madre, envuelta en simpáticas arrugas de abuela—, quiero hablar con Hermione un momento.

Su hija asintió a la vez que notaba cómo Hermione se sonrojaba y seguía a la señora Weasley perdiéndose escaleras arriba. En esos momentos deseaba tener alguna oreja extensible último modelo de las que había reformado George durante tantos años. Chasqueó la lengua y esperó para averiguar luego de qué hablarían por parte de Hermione.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Molly luego de suspirar al llegar al antiguo cuarto de su hija. La miró con cierta lástima evidente.

—Sí… No es fácil —respondió bajando la cabeza. La madre de Ron la entendía perfectamente sin necesidad de que se explicara mejor.

—Hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí, la verdad es que deberías tratar de olvidarte de aquello… No sé cómo fue todo pero estoy segura de que mi hijo sería incapaz de hacerte daño —le dijo con toda sinceridad y la tomó de ambas manos—. ¿No has estado escuchando a tu corazón últimamente, hija?

—No sé si el mío aún pueda decirme algo —confesó Hermione dejando entrever algunas próximas lágrimas—, creo que está demasiado roto.

—Si pudieras escucharlo sentirías lo mismo que yo. Sentirías que con ciega confianza te estaría diciendo que él es otra víctima, que te quiere como siempre y que merece ser perdonado. Sonará egoísta —comentó Molly levantándole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos— pero la vida no valdrá la pena en nada si están separados.

Hermione la abrazó y se dejó envolver por aquellos bondadosos brazos, en los que siempre había encontrado una segunda madre. Se sentía tan sola y sin embargo con sólo unas cuantas palabras esa mujer había logrado llenarle gran parte de su vacío. No hizo falta decir nada, pero tampoco esperaban que hubiese llegado alguien para interrumpir aquella melancólica y triste escena.

—Mamá —dijo Ron haciéndolas sobresaltar y separarse. Hermione enrojeció violentamente y le dio la espalda mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Había jurado no volver a mostrarse vulnerable de esa manera frente a él—. Disculpen, no sabía que… Ginny me mandó a llamarte, mamá. Necesita que bajes.

—Sí, claro. —La mujer echó un vistazo a Hermione y luego pasó al lado de su hijo depositando un beso en su mejilla antes de bajar.

Ron metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Se acercó dubitativo pero finalmente se lo tendió. Hermione lo vio aún de espaldas y no supo cómo reaccionar. Negarse a tomarlo sería una reacción muy estúpida e inmadura y ya sentía bastante de eso así que finalmente lo alcanzó con su mano pero no dijo nada.

—Lo siento —susurró Ron a un metro de distancia. Hermione aún no dio la cara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente para no quedarse callada.

—Por haberte dicho que no sabes escuchar… En realidad, en eso eres mucho mejor que yo, la diferencia es que debí haberte dicho que no quieres escuchar. —Iba a irse y a respetar su momento de debilidad, pero ella se volteó para detenerlo.

—Te estoy escuchando ahora, ¿eso cuenta?

—¡La comida está lista! —gritó a viva voz Molly haciendo reír brevemente a Ron.

—Valió la intención, será para otro momento… —dijo tranquilamente, dio un paso hacia ella y con cierto aire descarado le quitó el pañuelo de un tirón, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola visiblemente molesta.

Esa era la diferencia que Ronald Weasley tenía con cualquier hombre pisando la Tierra: era el único capaz de hacerla sonreír, llorar, desesperar hasta no saber si sentía amor u odio infinito por él. Optó por enjuagarse la cara en el baño y luego bajar más tranquila para almorzar con todos.

* * *

**7**

Estaba atardeciendo y la llegada del crepúsculo era inminente. Lily había llevado de la mano a su tía Hermione hacia los jardines para juntarse con sus hermanos y primos mayores. Estaban jugando todos juntos sentados formando un círculo y se reían por algo que al parecer había dicho una azorada Rose que tenía el rostro como su pelo.

—¿No será…? —dudó Hermione.

—Verdad o reto, tía —completó James habiendo escuchado. Su sonrisa pícara se ensanchó cuando vio que las intenciones de su hermanita constaban en hacer participar a su tía—, ¿no vas a negarnos este encuentro o sí?

—Jimmy —lo nombró cariñosamente Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos—, no sé si es buena idea… ¿acaso quieren que me entere de cosas que no debería escuchar?

—Da igual… —inquirió Dominique—, tía Ginny jugó y no le desagradó que su pequeña Lily Luna tuviese dos novios al mismo tiempo…

—Es que Ginny era… Algo parecida —comentó Hermione sonriendo.

—Bueno, pero no hay ningún problema… —aseguró Lily jalando del brazo de su tía y haciéndola sentar junto a ella en un espacio de la ronda—, todo el mundo sabe que James se acostó con medio Hogwarts…

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto! —replicó el aludido mientras Hermione estaba espantada de la libertad que tenían para hablar de aquellos temas. Los tiempos cambiaban y de eso se estaba dando cuenta.

—¡Oye, no! —se escuchó detrás la voz de Ron mientras discutía.

—Buen trabajo, Louis —felicitó Teddy chocando su mano con el muchacho que había traído a su tío Ron arrastrándolo para jugar también.

—¡Papá y mamá jugando verdad o reto! —anunció Hugo con una sonrisita.

—Esto será épico —añadió Victoire guiñándole un ojo a su prima Rose.

—Oh, no… En serio que no quiero jugar —inquirió Ron al ver a Hermione allí.

—Vamos, tío… No te conocemos por aguafiestas precisamente —habló Albus por primera vez.

—Pues entonces no me conocen bien… —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

—En serio, papá —comenzó Rose—, es sólo un juego.

—Ok, empiecen ustedes… —apremió Hermione señalando a sus hijos. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ante la vergüenza que sintieron ellos.

—¿Verdad o reto, Hugo? —preguntó Dominique con una macabra sonrisa. Hugo tragó saliva.

—Verdad…

—¿Alguna vez sentiste atracción física por algún pariente cercano? —preguntó sonriendo. Eso todos lo sabían pero la oportunidad de reírse de las caras de Ron y Hermione era demasiado tentadora.

—Bueno… Sí. —Sus padres abrieron los ojos de par en par y Ron comenzó a toser.

—¡¿Que qué?

—Oye, no interrumpas que así no se juega, papá —aseguró Rose.

—¿Verdad o reto, Al? —preguntó Hugo tratando de que olvidaran aquel tema.

—Verdad —dijo muy seguro.

—¿Es cierto que aún no besaste a nadie? —Hermione levantó las cejas al ver a su pobre sobrino intimidado. Si era cierto no imaginaba que tuviera tanto en común con Ron. Aunque Ron hubiese besado a Lavender en sexto igualmente sí estuvo bien tardío con ese asunto.

—No —la mayoría se asombró por ello excepto Rose, que seguramente sabría todos sus secretos.

—¡Oh, debes decirnos quién es la afortunada! —chilló Dominique haciendo reír a Lily.

—No tiene demasiada importancia, ¿no? Eso no entra en el juego… ¿Verdad o reto, tía? —preguntó sorprendiéndola.

—Verdad…

—¿Por qué todos eligen la verdad? —inquirió Louis rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Es cierto que en tu cuarto año de Hogwarts te besaste con Viktor Krum? —Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. Ron cerró los puños fuertemente, sabía la respuesta y odiaba con el alma escucharla.

—Sí, es cierto… Me pregunto cuándo Ginny guardará bien un secreto —agregó haciendo reír a los jóvenes—. ¿Verdad o reto, Rosie?

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué?

—Nada… Verdad —eligió suspirando y mirando de soslayo a su callado padre.

—¿Es verdad que nos trajeron a tu padre y a mí a este juego sólo porque quieren que le llegue el momento de responder si me engañó o no y que esperan que le crea cualquier respuesta? —preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces. Era obvio, y aquella pregunta había despertado la incomodidad de todos. Hermione sintió que sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras pero no podía decirlo de otra forma. Rose la miró fijamente.

—No, en realidad esperábamos que eligieran reto para que tuvieran que besarse… —aseguró la pelirroja que intentaba alivianar la tensión pero en realidad aún se sentía que el aire podía cortarse con una tijera.

—Pues eso no iba a pasar… —comentó Hermione y agachó su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y volverse a la casa sin más.

—¿Le mentiste? —preguntó Ron algo decepcionado con su hija.

—Sí y no… Queríamos que se besasen, pero también nos hubiese gustado que escuchara la verdad…

—Se la diré cuando quiera escucharme… ¡No vuelvan a entrometerse, ¿está claro? —farfulló levantándose y caminando por donde Hermione se había ido. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que decidieron terminar con el juego y prepararse para la cena.

—¡Hermione, espera! —Ron la alcanzó cuando ella estaba adentrándose entre un pequeño bosque y la tomó del brazo para que volteara—. Siento mucho lo que pasó, yo no sabía que ellos…

—No te preocupes —dijo ella con la voz algo distorsionada. Se soltó de él y se apoyó contra el árbol que tenía a su espalda—, por eso no te voy a culpar, pero es mejor hablar cuanto antes.

Ron dio un paso hacia ella observando la humedad de sus ojos, las pequeñas pequitas de su nariz y aquellas mínimas arrugas que se formaban a los lados de sus ojos. Suspiró y tragó saliva volviendo un paso hacia atrás. No quería tentarse demasiado y apresurar las cosas.

* * *

**8**

—Hace un tiempo, Harry y yo entramos en una misión. Se trataba de limpiar el último escuadrón de mortífagos que había hecho estallar Borgin & Burkes, se ve que por alguna deuda… —comenzó Ron estirándose el cabello de la nuca, tratando de explicarse.

—Disculpa pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestra separación? —apremió Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Déjame continuar y verás… —dijo Ron con seguridad—. Buscamos a estos mortífagos y sólo encontramos a dos. Nos dieron una lista de miembros que tenían que ver en el asunto, usamos Veritaserum como es lógico. No nos sorprendimos de nadie, excepto cuando nos nombraron dos personas al final…

—¿Quiénes?

—Pansy Parkinson y Marietta Edgecombe… —Hermione abrió los ojos con asombro—. Esta última es con quien me viste ese día.

—Sugieres que todo fue una trampa. —No fue una pregunta.

—Estuvimos averiguando qué sucedió durante todos estos días, Hermione. Esas dos mujeres planeaban una revolución, sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya tenían un ejército armado. El por qué se volvió Marietta una mala persona, bueno, no tengo idea y mucho no me interesa pero desde que nos delató con el Ejército de Dumbledore, no volví a confiar en ella.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad? —quiso saber. Sentía que por fin podría creerle a Ron, ahora él hablaba con seguridad y parecía que había encontrado respuestas.

—Una poderosa maldición Imperius. Tratamos de explicarnos bien la situación junto con Harry. Hablamos con el ministro Kingsley, pero también nos dio opciones como que me implantaron falsos recuerdos, o que utilizaron poción multijugos para sacarme del camino y luego me desmemoriaron y me hicieron creer que había vivido lo que en realidad vivió un falso yo… La realidad no era esa —explicó y chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba impasible, quería saber aunque le doliera la verdad—. Sí me acosté con ella, aunque no era mi intención. Estaba hechizado. Ginny lo sabe, por eso no está molesta conmigo ahora.

—¿Todos… todos lo saben, verdad? —inquirió ella, sintiendo que el pecho iba a perforársele con los latidos de su corazón.

—No lo sé, no sé a quién se lo dijo Harry pero considerando que lo sabe Ginny… —Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y luego se puso serio de nuevo—. Lo que realmente me interesaba era que tú lo supieras.

—Y… ¿cuál era el fin de todo ese plan macabro?

—Ya atrapamos a Marietta y por ella llegamos a Parkinson… Nos confesaron que la idea general era ir separando a todos. Sintieron que nosotros íbamos a ser los más fáciles de separar, ya que por mi parte debo ser muy flojo y será un milagro que hubieses aguantado tanto a mi lado. Querían generar desconfianza y luego hacer más uso de la maldición imperius para quedar del lado equivocado… Nosotros nos volveríamos los malos… No me pidas que entienda cuál es el propósito de las mentes villanas, la verdad no soy bueno en ello —comentó Ron. Sonrió un poco y se sintió incómodo al ver que ella estaba pasmada y no decía nada—. Si quieres… podemos hablarlo más tarde, mañana es Navidad y ahora nos deben estar buscando para la cena, yo…

—Gracias por ser sincero conmigo… —pronunció Hermione asomando algunas lágrimas por sus ojos. Lo miró y observó que estaba sonrojado. Sabía que era porque no le gustaba nada tener que admitir que se había acostado con otra mujer en contra de su voluntad. Se acercó a él y como si estuviese en un baile de graduación o algo parecido y fuese una adolescente nerviosa sin haber dado nunca su primer beso, se alzó un poco de puntillas de pie y le besó ligeramente la mejilla. Se alejó rápidamente y no esperó por él, aunque Ron la siguió algo embobado en instantes.

* * *

**9**

Entraron en la casa casi al mismo tiempo cuando todos estaban ya en sus lugares para comer. Hermione mantuvo un pequeño sonrojo y se ubicó al lado de Ginny, quien le había guiñado un ojo significativamente. Sólo quedaba un espacio para Ron y evidentemente era al lado de Hermione, quedando Bill y Fleur juntos al otro lado. El pelirrojo se sentó sin más preámbulo y Molly sirvió la comida. La Noche Buena estaba resultando diferente a lo que Hermione se habría imaginado. Sus hijos estaban felices, sus sobrinos se reían de cualquier cosa, Ginny desafiaba a Fleur a no hablar afrancesada mientras que las copas de un buen vino tinto iluminaban sus mejillas y Ron… Ron estaba resultando un pervertido con cara de inocente. Había colado una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y le rozaba la pierna provocando que se moviera inquieta a su lado, intentando no enrojecer ni dejarse llevar por los escalofríos que sentía. Y además, moriría de vergüenza si alguien sospechaba que se sentía tan nerviosa por él y sus indebidas caricias. Resultaba que ahora no sólo estaban divorciados, si no que volvían a parecer un par de adolescentes con necesidades físicas y hormonas rebeladas. Ron realmente era torturador. Ni siquiera se habían reconciliado y ya estaba buscando la forma de hacer la Navidad más movidita.

Toda la velada fue un lujo; los manjares de Molly, el alcohol para entonar a los más tímidos —ciertamente no era una familia demasiado callada—, la música de la mano de Hugo, que al tener a su madre hija de muggles tenía su lado de ventaja para utilizar aquellos aparatos sumando la curiosidad heredada del abuelo Weasley, y también Fred, que con ayuda de su padre terminó de explotar literalmente la fiesta con los productos de la tienda de chascos. Realmente un espectáculo.

En el parque la nieve era una de las protagonistas mientras el cielo brillaba en colores artificiales y formaban figuras de extraños animales, hasta que todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron juntos. Fue en ese instante, en que Ron agachó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione fijamente, observó las luces reflejadas en sus ojos y sonrió, porque no pasaría ese día sin volver a ser el dueño de su boca. Lo pensó, e inconscientemente guió su vista hacia sus labios. El clin-clin del chocar de cada copa deseándose felicidad fue el fondo que no pudo sacarlos de su ensoñación, cuando a centímetros de un roce más íntimo ella tomó distancia y alzó las cejas.

—Así de rápido tendrías que haber sido en cuarto año de Hogwarts… —inquirió Hermione y él resopló algo molesto—. Feliz Navidad.

—Sí, claro… Feliz Navidad —contestó él, sonriendo de lado.

Chocó su copa con ella y la vio ingerir todo el contenido de una vez. Él hizo lo mismo para no quedarse atrás. Saludaron al resto que estaban entre felices, ebrios, sobrios pero embobados mirando el cielo… y como siempre estaba James con cara de inocente y sorprendía a Albus con alguna bola de nieve arrojada con potencia y maldad.

—¡Hermione! —la llamó Ginny, se reunió con ella y la abrazó por los hombros. La pelirroja sí que no era un buen ejemplo en esos momentos—, ¿aún no te han contado la verdad? Si logras salir ilesa de la mirada de mi hermano, uf, será un milagro navideño…

—¿De qué hablas…? —preguntó Hermione tratando de sostenerla mientras se reía con ella cuando Ginny se acercó a su oído y susurró algo que las hizo tentar un poco más, aunque la castaña se avergonzó un poco. Ron escuchaba perfectamente.

—De sexo —fue lo que su ex cuñada respondió. ¡Qué mal sonaba la palabra ex!

—Siempre tan boca floja —murmuró Ron riéndose del estado de su hermana.

—Ronnie, no empieces… Siempre me guardo algún secreto de tu infancia que podría revelar —contraatacó Ginny.

—No creo, a esta altura ya me habrás dejado en ridículo en todas las fiestas habidas y por haber, y siempre con argumentos nuevos… No sé qué más podrías decir de mí —agregó Ron. Alguien lo abrazó por atrás y se dio cuenta luego de que era su hija.

—Créelo, papá. Si tía Ginny dice que sabe un chisme, es porque de verdad lo sabe —aseguró la joven—. Y aprovechando las circunstancias, te voy a pedir…

—No —refunfuñó Ron antes de tiempo—, no está invitado.

—¿¡Por qué! —replicó Rose.

—Como sabes, Rosie, en estos momentos tu custodia la tiene tu madre, así que por ende, ella decide con quien te puedes ver o no…

—¡Ginny! —reclamó Ron con furia.

—Hoy dijiste que me apoyarías —aseguró Rose.

—Hey, ¿quién te enseñó a mentir así, mocosa? —inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido mientras la aprisionaba en un abrazo y la besaba en la mejilla.

—No lo dijiste palabra por palabra pero… Ya, no importa, de todas maneras vendrá mañana a la tarde… Es la casa de los abuelos así que no puedes evitarlo, papá —comentó ella, se soltó y regresó con la juventud.

—Apuesto a que tú le enseñaste esos trucos… —dijo Ron cuando estuvieron un momento callados mirando a sus hijos mientras Ginny se iba a colgar del cuello de Harry y luego daba vueltas torturando a Fleur con algunos chismes de familia.

—No le enseñé nada, no sé de qué truco hablas —dijo Hermione que seguía con la vista fija en los pelirrojos.

—Bueno, me mira como tú lo haces, logran desconcentrarme con sus ojos, hacen una sonrisa divertida, me generan olvidar el resto, lo que me enojaba, lo que me hacía sentir mal y entonces cedo ante ustedes… Es una debilidad mía. Heredó tus ojos —comentó lo último justo cuando volvieron a cruzar una mirada. "Esa mirada".

* * *

**10**

Comieron algunas cosas dulces para terminar la noche y pronto La Madriguera quedó en silencio. Al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano para preparar todo y recibir a los Weasley restantes, incluyendo también a los padres de Hermione.

Ella se acostó más temprano que los demás pero no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Resultaba extraño estar allí, su cuerpo sufría pequeños escalofríos al recordar la distancia a la que estuvo de Ron. Decidida, se levantó de la cama y aún descalza y casi sin indumentaria, caminó por los pasillos a sabiendas de que todos estaban en el quinto sueño.

Deseaba humedecer su garganta y eso hizo tomando un vaso de agua. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas por el vino y las copas demás, entonces un crujido detrás la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alguien más la acompañaba en el desvelo y esa persona era su ex que la miraba y desnudaba lo restante con sus ojos abrasantes. Era tan evidente cuando quería…

Como si fuera el más glorioso instante, la vio allí de pie frente a él, con la camisa entreabierta, sus pequeños senos asomando tímidamente, ajustados al sujetador y sus minúsculas bragas mostrando el largo esbelto de sus piernas. Experimentó un deseo único que en cuerpo y alma lo convertía en un caníbal nato. Creyó morir ahogado por un nudo atravesado en la garganta, asfixiado, sin aire y con la certeza de que podría estar agonizando aunque aún no exhalara el último suspiro. Entonces contempló el iris de sus ojos y sintió vergüenza de cada pensamiento impuro que nació en una fracción de segundos en su mente perturbada por la imagen semidesnuda de su ex esposa; la madre de sus hijos.

—No pensé que estarías despierto —dijo ella cubriéndose un poco al cruzarse de brazos. Se sonrojó ante el escrutinio de él e inquieta resopló tratando de no adivinar lo que él en silencio estaría pensando. De por sí, ya le había dedicado varios suspiros que decían más que las sobrantes palabras.

—Estás de suerte… —inquirió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Ella respiró con dificultad al verlo avanzar, sobre todo porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían un momento así, tan íntimo. Realmente extrañaba verlo de esa forma tanto como sus ojos le decían que él la extrañaba a ella.

Con el torso desnudo, y ambos sin ningún reparo del frío invernal, se acercaron un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente y a pocos centímetros, descubriendo el placer de aquel calor corporal que irradiaban. Hermione alzó una mano y la apoyó en aquel blanquecino pecho despoblado de vello. Se mordió el labio inferior al hacer aquello y Ron no supo cómo pero controló el impulso de besarla de una vez.

—¿Cómo pude no confiar en ti? —se preguntó con la voz ahogada. Ron corrió un mechón de pelo a un lado y le sonrió.

—Ahora sabes la verdad, ¿qué harás conmigo? —Alzó una ceja.

—Supongo que te pediré perdón de todas las formas posibles…

—¿Y dices que te perdonaré? —inquirió Ron, pasando un brazo por su cintura, rozando su piel y provocando aquella magnífica sensación de electricidad en todo el cuerpo. No hubo vello que no se pusiera en pie.

—Lo harás algún día —dijo ella. Bajó su cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho a la vez que se abrazaban con fuerza.

—No tengo que perdonarte, Hermione. Me basta con que volvamos a ser los de antes —aseguró apretándola más. Pasaron unos minutos así, quietos y reconfortándose de siete meses sin recibir aquellas caricias sanadoras del alma.

—Mejor nos dormimos ya, ¿no? —dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el momento tras separarse.

—Contra ti no puedo discutir —añadió Ron, alzando una de sus manos y besándola allí suavemente.

—Lamento haber intentado odiarte, Ron —dijo ella tomándolo del brazo antes de que se fuera—. Te amo.

—¿Eso incluye que ya no somos ex? —preguntó él con una amplia sonrisa.

—En realidad lo somos —comentó Hermione— pero no quiero que estemos mucho tiempo con ese título horrendo.

—Entonces quieres ser mi "ex ex esposa" —No lo preguntó, fue una afirmación llena de ironía. Hermione asintió—. Quiero preguntarte algo desde la primera vez que me has dicho que me quieres… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te amo? —Hermione frunció el ceño y él asintió— Porque… yo también me lo he preguntado desde que lo supe. No tengo idea, Ron. En serio que no quise, pero uno no decide de quién enamorarse. Si hubiese sabido cómo sería estar contigo antes de vivirlo realmente, seguro que te habría elegido de todos modos.

—Pero me detestabas, y no es que yo te quisiera mucho cuando empezamos Hogwarts…. —añadió Ron recordando momentos con añoranza.

—No te detestaba del todo —murmuró Hermione— tampoco sé por qué te enamoraste de mí pero sigo sin querer averiguarlo.

—Debe bastarte con saber que no te cambiaría por nadie, excepto por Marietta, claro… —bromeó Ron, pero la cara de la castaña le dijo que no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

—Ron… —susurró Hermione. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y lo acercó a ella— cállate.

Atrapó sus labios con vehemencia y los hizo suyos sabiendo que aquello siempre le pertenecería únicamente a ella.

* * *

**11**

Sentía que algo se escapaba de su imaginación, no estaba pensando realmente. Él se movía sobre ella incrementando el ritmo, la fuerza con que la poseía y los gemidos guturales que salían sin control por su garganta. A pesar de haber echado algunos hechizos de protección para no alarmar a nadie con semejante escándalo y escenita que los tenía de protagonistas en plena mesa de la cocina, ella seguía ciertamente incómoda creyendo en la posibilidad de ser vista por algún miembro de la familia. Se aferró a la espalda de Ron y le mordió uno de sus hombros mientras él se deshacía en embestidas provocando espasmos en su cuerpo. Tacto y sudor… y más tacto.

—¡Hermione! —Merlín, extrañaba que la nombrara mientras la hacía suya.

—R-ron… —llegó a murmurar ella pero fue sacudida a la realidad.

—¡Despierta! —Abrió los ojos, allí estaba Ginny con una pícara sonrisa y Fleur un poco más lejos cruzada de brazos y con una ceja levantada. La pelirroja habló—. ¿Crees que estás para vivir en un sueño? Se veía muy real, ¿eh?

—No la molestes… Deja que sueñe lo que quiega, aunque paguecía que Gon te estaba matando…, en el buen sentido —aseguró por último al ver la cara de vergüenza y horror de Hermione.

—Ustedes sí que saben ser inoportunas… —comentó Hermione entre dientes.

—Es que nos tenías un poco cansada con tus gemidos, y menos mal que pusimos hechizos de protección. ¿Si extrañas tanto a mi hermanito por qué no le pides casamiento? —inquirió Ginny.

—¿No debería ser él el que lo pida?

—Él te lo pidió la primega vez, tú quisiste divogciarte, Hegmione…

—¡Por favor, Weasleys, no sean tan dormilones! —se escuchó a Molly chillar desde abajo en donde estaría preparando el almuerzo.

—Necesito una ducha —dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas—, ¿el baño está ocupado?

—Creo que está Ron, pero eso no es problema para ti, ¿no? —contestó Ginny sonriendo. Agarró a Fleur de un brazo y tiró de ella hasta salir de la habitación dejando a una Hermione confundida y avergonzada.

Habría jurado que su sueño era casi real, pero no… Ahora recordaba que sólo habían estado unos minutos besándose y cuando la cosa se puso más seria, decidieron que no era el momento. Lógico que era un sueño, no sería Hermione Granger si hubiese tenido sexo con su ex esposo sobre la mesa de la cocina de Molly y con más de una docena de personas durmiendo en los pisos de arriba. Realmente un desquicio. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y se levantó lista para usar el baño en cuanto Ron o quien fuera, terminara con él.

Ron bajó con cara de sueño pero estaba presentable. Saludó a Percy, Audrey y Charlie, y a sus sobrinos también. Luego escucharon llegar a alguien más en auto y se acercó a la ventana para echar un vistazo. Eran los padres de Hermione y sus hijos los estaban recibiendo con mucha alegría.

Puso su mejor sonrisa llena de sinceridad y con un brillo en los ojos salió de la casa para hacer pasar a los abuelos Granger.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —intervino Molly saludando con su siempre «exceso de cariño», como solía decir George, y luego todos se saludaron cordialmente hasta pasar al living. Las dos abuelas se encerraron en la cocina para cuchichear lo que Ginny imaginaba muy bien; una conversación sobre Ron y Hermione y la posible futura reconciliación.

—¿No tuvieron posibilidad de estar solos? —preguntó Jane interesadísima.

—Sí, seguramente, pero son tan tercos los dos que no sé qué habrá pasado con ellos… —respondió Molly llena de preocupación.

Hermione bajó por la escalera segura de ser la última que faltaba. Ciertamente sentía que todo aquello estaba planeado y premeditado a propósito para hacerle ver y pagar por sus errores dejándola sentir vergüenza de cada situación. Sus padres corrieron a abrazarla y a desearle felicidades por Navidad, lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera y les sonrió. Se volvió para saludar a los nuevos presentes en aquella reunión familiar y observó que Ron estaba en la otra punta, de brazos cruzados y contra una pared, mirando fijamente hacia un muchacho recién llegado que se daba la mano tímidamente con su propia hija. Rosie completamente sonrojada mostraba una sonrisa impecable y apoyaba adorablemente la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius Malfoy. Ron bufó y todos se dieron cuenta.

—Oh oh, tío Ron, escenitas de celos aquí no… —inquirió Lily tratando de no reír por la cara roja de su tío. Harry no soportó la tentación de burlarse ya que su hija igualita a Ginny le ponía los puntos allí sin ninguna objeción y como si fuera un adulto más.

—Ron, sé educado —le pidió Hermione tras acercarse a él y pararse a su lado.

—¿Ustedes no tienen algo que decignos? —preguntó Fleur alzando las cejas. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y fusiló con la mirada a su blonda cuñada.

—La verdad es que sí —convino Ron con un tono inocente y encogiéndose de hombros.

—A ver, ¿por qué no preparan la paga? —saltó George hacia nadie en especial. Sacó un pequeño pergamino que tenía los nombres de la mayoría de integrantes de esa familia y al lado de cada uno de ellos rezaba una especie de afirmación dicha por cada uno—, estoy seguro de que ganaré.

—¿Cómo fue que ocurrió la reconciliación? —preguntó Bill acercándose interesado.

—¡Qué bárbaros! —farfulló Hermione acercándose a George y quitándole el papel. Rápidamente leyó algunas líneas— ¿Apostaron por este asunto?

—Hey, no me mires a mí, cuñada. Los niños empezaron esto desde que se ustedes separaron… Te diría que fueron un entretenimiento las apuestas que se redoblaban a cada nuevo día, se soportaba más su divorcio.

—Para su información, Ron y yo no nos reconciliamos —dijo Hermione tendiéndole el papel a George y mirándolo con suficiencia.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Ron algo despistado y sin entender.

—No —le respondió Hermione mirándolo significativamente y en complicidad. Ron sonrió al captar que Hermione no quería que ninguno de ellos ganara ninguna apuesta a base de ellos. Siguió mirándola, y habló mientras observaba el gesto ofuscado y de resignación que ponía su ex esposa.

—Fue esta madrugada, en la cocina… —explicó Ron sin dejar de verla. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y recordó aquel sueño que había trasformado un deseo inconsciente en una imagen casi real de su mente.

—Wow, no sigas, Ron. Hay menores aquí —dijo Ginny totalmente convencida de que sí había pasado algo más.

—¡Ginny! —chillaron Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley sabiendo que la pelirroja siempre se imaginaba lo más sucio que se podía interpretar de una situación.

No supieron cómo soportaron el tema de las apuestas, las burlas, las risas cómplices de sus hijos y sobrinos, pero por la Navidad decidieron olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar, a saber qué les depararía los días siguientes.

* * *

**12**

Despedir a sus hijos y verlos partir hacia Hogwarts estando juntos y tomados de la mano fue una de las sensaciones que más había extrañado Ron. Aunque no hubieran blanqueado la situación del todo, Rosie y Hugo estaban satisfechos porque sabían que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Necesitaban reencontrar a sus padres y eso habían hecho. Al final, ninguno había ganado la apuesta realmente, porque aún no había pasado lo que tenía que pasar… Aún no se habían decidido a casarse de nuevo. Todo era muy pronto para Hermione, y Ron… Ron no estaba seguro de pedírselo una vez más.

Extraños, al quedarse solos en la estación King´s Cross, caminaron en silencio sin saber realmente para dónde ir. Desde que se separaron después de Navidad para ir a sus respectivas casas, no habían dejado de verse a diario hasta la fecha actual, pero por alguna razón, no habían hecho más que conversar, salir a pasear con sus hijos, visitar nuevamente la adorada Madriguera o simplemente se quedaban viendo una película en casa de Hermione y cuando todos lograban dormirse, Ron se iba en medio de la noche. Podría quedarse, él lo sabía y Hermione deseaba que así fuera, pero estando separados por unos papeles de divorcio y con sus hijos a pocos metros de su habitación, la cosa no era de lo más simple. Y ahora estaban solos.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Ron se frenó de golpe haciendo que ella se volviera con la mirada interrogante. Él miraba el reloj con el ceño fruncido. Una fina llovizna caía sobre las calles invernales y aunque hiciera demasiado frío, él no parecía paralizado por ello, si no por otra razón.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? Me estoy congelando… —dijo Hermione abrazándose a sí misma.

—Tengo una reunión con Ragmar… —respondió con inseguridad y levantó la vista despacio— No sé si esté bien, pero tal vez es menos peligroso dejar un poco el trabajo de Auror y probar suerte como entrenador de los Cannons… Si me va mal yo sigo siendo parte de la Orden, sigo teniendo mi puesto asegurado en el Ministerio y…

—Es tu sueño, ¿no? —inquirió Hermione sonriendo al ver la ilusión en el rostro de Ron—. No lo hagas esperar.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó rápido y sin pensar.

—Sí, te acompaño —contestó y tomados del brazo se pusieron a caminar aprisa para resguardarse en algún lugar apto para aparecerse—. ¿En dónde es?

—Vamos al Caldero Chorreante —dijo antes de aparecerse con ella.

Algo confundida por la rapidez con la que ya estaban allí, entró antes que Ron y un hombre entrado en edad levantó la cabeza para verlos. El pelirrojo lo reconoció de inmediato y se acercó con Hermione. El bar lucía mucho más limpio que otros años, pero seguía siendo bastante desordenado ya que solían asistir personas con aspecto siniestro que no esperaban hasta la noche para poder embriagarse.

—Si te parece bien, puedo esperarte en Sortilegios Weasley, tienes que arreglar esto tú solo —convino Hermione arrugando la nariz.

Ron le agradeció con un apretón de mano y la dejó ir. Ella lo vio sentarse frente al ex entrenador de los Chudley Cannons y estrecharse una mano con él. Segura de dejarlo para decidir su futuro, caminó hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon y pasó esperando a que Ron volviera rápido. En verdad visitar a George no era lo mejor que podía hacer. El hombre podía estar grande, pero nunca iba a madurar.

—¡Cuñadita! —gritó el pelirrojo cuando la vio entrar, y algunos visitantes de la tienda se la quedaron viendo mientras ella se sonrojaba— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Una poción de amor, quizá?

—¡Hola, tía! —saludaron Fred y Molly al mismo tiempo. El primero, hijo de George y la segunda, hija de Percy. Ambos primos eran inseparables y ya salidos de Hogwarts trabajaban allí con entusiasmo.

—Hola, chicos… —los saludó y ellos se fueron dejando solos a su tía y a George—, estos dos no se despegan, eh.

—Ya hablé seriamente con Fred, tiene que aprender a diferenciar entre una chica que pueda ver como a una mujer y su prima…

—Bueno, me alegro de que trates de solucionar eso… ¿Angelina está trabajando? —preguntó intentando conversar sin que él se desviara a algún tema que se acercara a Ron, divorcio, volver a casarse o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, como todos. Me extraña que no hayas buscado excusas para salir corriendo al trabajo —inquirió mirándola con picardía. Luego se dirigió a un cliente— ¡Hey, tú, no toques eso!

—Mmm, tus inventos siguen siendo de lo más extraños…

—No me cambies de tema, Granger… ¿O debería volver a llamarte por mi apellido?

—Aún no.

—¿Y dime, por qué no estás trabajando?

—Ron y yo decidimos tomarnos una semana más de vacaciones… —admitió derrotada.

—¡Ajá! Lo sabía… ¿Quieres decir que…? —George hizo una sonrisa ladeada y alzó las cejas repetidas veces, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera más intimidada por él.

—No quiero decir nada, Georgie…

—¡Oye, no me llames así! —se quejó al ver que dos muchachas que pasaban por allí se reían por lo bajo.

—Y tú no te metas conmigo —declaró Hermione. Se escucharon unas pequeñas campanillas y se volteó para ver hacia la puerta. Ron cruzó hasta llegar a ella y su rostro estaba adornado por una inmensa sonrisa.

—Hola, George. —Su hermano iba a contestar pero Ron no lo dejó al volverse para hablarle a Hermione— ¿Vamos ya? Tengo que contarte algo…

—Ok, puedes poner una mejor excusa que esa —dijo George con sarcasmo y los echó de la tienda riéndose de la cara roja de Hermione y de la expresión embobada de Ron—. Adiós, y no se olviden que existe el hechizo anticonceptivo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —musitó Ron aunque de cierta manera hacía esfuerzos por no emitir una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Hermione, caminaron hacia el bar nuevamente y al salir fuera de él se desaparecieron.

* * *

**13**

—¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar o qué? —preguntó con impaciencia Hermione al llegar frente a su casa. Ron se mantuvo algo misterioso.

—No te pongas obsesiva, primero entremos, ¿no? —comentó él y al ver que ella se quedaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, alzó las cejas perspicazmente y le indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada significativa que abriera la puerta. Ella se quedó mirándolo aun así—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso conmigo, Ronald? ¿Quieres acabar mal? —preguntó ella intentando sonar enfadada.

—Yo no acabo mal, linda… —insinuó sonriendo ladeadamente.

—¡Por favor, dime! —inquirió ella sin evitar enrojecer por el doble sentido de la frase.

—¡Está bien! La semana que viene anuncian el nuevo entrenador de los Cannons, o sea a mí —comentó con cansancio.

—Ajá, te estás haciendo el interesante, engreído… —masculló Hermione abriendo la puerta y pasando sin mirarlo. Arrojó las llaves a un costado y se sentó en un sofá grande al mismo tiempo que él cerraba la puerta descuidadamente y se secaba el agua de la lluvia con la varita.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que cambié el sofá de casa por lo que había pasado? —preguntó de repente captando la atención de Hermione que asintió—, estaba pensando…

—¿¡No me digas! —ironizó la castaña con una malévola sonrisa—. Tal vez salga el sol, esto es de locos, ¿no?

—Estaba pensando —insistió Ron, acercándose y sentándose encima de ella— en que nunca lo hicimos en él…

—Ronald, como si no pesaras un solo gramo… Si quieres intentarlo desde ya te aclaro que yo estaré arriba —aseguró empujándolo para que se corriera, pero él, terco como una mula, seguía postrado en su regazo y ahora se acercaba a su rostro mientras ambas manos se aferraban al respaldo del sofá a los costados de su cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —interrogó con fanfarronería rozando con su aliento los labios de su ex, que no lo sería por mucho tiempo—, porque te puedes arrepentir y después de meses la verdad es que no creo poder parar…

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Desde cuándo eres engreído en serio? —preguntó y a su vez logró empujarlo y caer al suelo junto a él. Ron tomó el control y giró para quedar encima de ella tomándola también de las muñecas y llevándolas a un lado de su cabeza.

—Odio el invierno, demasiada ropa… —comentó hundiendo su boca en el cuello de Hermione. Ella sonrió divertida e intentó soltarse—, ¡Hey, no intentes resistirte!

—¡Para! ¡No muerdas mi oreja! ¡Dame un minuto, Ron! —dijo todo esto riéndose y forcejeando para soltarse. Ron bufó cansado y alzó la cabeza para mirarla algo decepcionado—, ¿Te casas conmigo de nuevo?

—¡Cuando quieras, mujer…! —respondió Ron mordiéndose luego el labio y mirándola incrédulo—. ¿Era necesario frenar por eso? Eres desconsiderada…

Hundió nuevamente sus labios, succionando su cuello y quitándole su abrigo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué? —gimió Hermione que quedó libre del agarre de sus manos y comenzó a usarlas provechosamente.

—Por empezar, soy algo anticuado y me hubiese gustado a mí pedirle por segunda vez tu mano a tu padre… —aseguró besando sus labios lentamente. Se separó y entrecerró los ojos— y por terminar, ¿no merezco ninguna felicitación por ser el nuevo entrenador de mi equipo favorito de Quidditch?

—¿Y qué se supone que estás recibiendo ahora? —preguntó ella con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa pícara mientras se deshacía de la camiseta de Ron y lo acariciaba por la espalda. Con fuerza, lo empujó y giraron sobre sí quedando ella encima de él nuevamente—, te dije que iría arriba, ¿no?

Ron no dijo nada al sentir todo su cuerpo reaccionar al calor de la húmeda lengua de Hermione, que bajaba por su torso y lo besaba en el abdomen a la vez que él se sentía morir en vida. Y nuevamente podría estar agonizando, todo estaría bien mientras estuviera en sus brazos…, en su hogar.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A: Espero y sea de su agrado y si lo vale, un review no estaría mal para hacérmelo saber. De lo contrario, lo mismo. Gracias!**

**Pronto seguiré Ambivalentes ;)**


End file.
